lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΔΙΑΤΗΡΗΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΜΑΖΑΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Mάρτιος 3 του 2017. Όταν ο Νεύτων δημοσίευσε την εργασία του με τίτλο “ Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica” (1687), όπου καταγράφονται οι νόμοι της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής οι οποίοι διέπουν την κίνηση των σωμάτων με βάση τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα mα και τη δύναμη F, το πρώτο που έπρεπε να κάνει ήταν να ορίσει την έννοια της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας . Λόγου χάρη εφαρμόζοντας την ενέργεια στη θεμελιώδη εξίσωση της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής F = Mα(dυ/dt) γράφουμε Fds = dw = Mαυdυ ή FΔs = Δw = Mα υ2/2 Δηλαδή στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων βλέπουμε ότι η αδρανειακή μάζα Mα διατηρείται και παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή καθώς η δυναμική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια. Επιπλέον η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = Δ(Μυ)/Δt χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν για να βγει η περίφημη εξίσωση Ε = mc2 , Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος τότε (1905) από την άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) δεν την ερμήνευσε την εξίσωσή του σωστά. Αντίθετα ο Πλανκ το 1907 (Physics 4u - καμπύλωση του φωτός) απέδειξε ότι το φωτόνιο εκτός από ενέργεια έχει και μάζα m = hν/c2 προκειμένου να ερμηνευθούν και οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός, που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Βέβαια ο Αϊνστάϊν επηρεασμένος από τα δικά του κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Πλανκ. (Planck's support of Einstein's general relativity). Έτσι απαξιώνοντας τον Νεύτωνα στη γενική σχετικότητα (1915) υπέθεσε ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός όταν διέρχεται δίπλα από τον ήλιο δεν οφείλεται στη μάζα του φωτονίου αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Τελικά αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) άλλαξε άποψη και υιοθετώντας τα Νευτώνεια σωματίδια του φωτός έγραψε: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Ιστορικά ο Νεύτων στο έργο του PRINCIPIA έπρεπε να ορίσει και τις έννοιες του χωροχρόνου καθώς τα διαστήματα του χώρου και του χρόνου στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική παραμένουν σταθερά, αφού δεν έχουμε την απορρόφηση του φωτός. Ιδιαίτερα για τις κυκλικές κινήσεις και προκειμένου να αντιμετωπίσει τις άκυρες φιλοσοφικές σκέψεις του Καρτέσιου περί σχετικών κινήσεων του Ήλιου σε σχέση με τη Γη έβγαλε το συμπέρασμα από τα πειράματα ότι οι κυκλικές κινήσεις εμφανίζουν ένα είδος απόλυτων κινήσεων . (Bucket argument). Από την άλλη μεριά για τον ορισμό της μάζας ξεκίνησε από την πυκνότητα ρ των σωμάτων που για πρώτη φορά την είχε ανακαλύψει ο Αρχιμήδης με τη μέθοδο της εκτόπισης του νερού, αφού από τους όγκους V των σωμάτων υπολογίσθηκε πόσες φορές η μάζα m ενός σώματος είναι μεγαλύτερη από τη μάζα του νερού στον ίδιο όγκο. Με βάση λοιπόν τη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του Αρχιμήδη ο Νεύτων όρισε ότι η μάζα m ενός σώματος είναι το γινόμενο m = ρV. Όμως για να διευκρινίσει και την έννοια της πυκνότητα ρ όρισε ότι η πυκνότητα είναι ο λόγος της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας mα προς τον όγκο V. Βέβαια για ένα τέτοιο κυκλικό ορισμό της μάζας και της πυκνότητας καθώς και για τον ορισμό των σταθερών χωροχρονικών διαστημάτων ο Γερμανός φυσικός και φιλόσοφος Ernst Mach το 1883 άσκησε κριτική που επηρέασε αργότερα τον Αϊνστάιν (1905) για την ανάπτυξη της άκυρης σχετικότητας, όπου αμφισβητήθηκε η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα του Νεύτωνα καθώς και τα σταθερά χωροχρονικά διαστήματα με την υπόθεση ότι αυτά μεταβάλλονται εξαιτίας της σχετικής κίνησης των σωμάτων σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή.. Στην πραγματικότητα η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων δεν κλονίζεται από καμία θεωρία, διότι ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) αποδείχθηκε ότι η μεταβολή της μάζας ενός ηλεκτρονίου στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) είναι ένα φαινόμενο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, που οφείλεται όχι στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά στην απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου, με αποτέλεσμα η μάζα να διατηρείται, παρότι ο χωροχρόνος μεταβάλλεται. Επιπλέον ύστερα από την εργασία μου με τίτλο “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2002) αποδείχθηκε ότι και στη διάσπαση β η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του λεγομένου ελλείμματος της μάζας ΔΜ = 1,29 ΜeV/c2 που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του ασταθούς νετρονίου σε σταθερό πρωτόνιο. ( New structure of prtotons and neutrons). Κατά συνέπεια στα πλαίσια των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, όπως συμβαίνει στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, η διατήρηση της μάζας στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων είναι η συνέπεια του νόμου Φωτονίου - Ύλης. Αντίθετα ο Αϊνστάιν με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση περί ισοδυναμίας μάζας-ενέργειας πίστεψε ότι η μάζα μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια παραβιάζοντας έτσι τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. ΔΙΑΤΗΡΗΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΣΤΑΘΕΡΗΣ ΑΔΡΑΝΕΙΑΚΗΣ ΜΑΖΑΣ ΚΑΘΩΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥ ΧΩΡΟΧΡΟΝΟΥ ΣΤΑ ΣΥΣΤΗΜΑΤΑ ΤΩΝ ΣΥΝΤΗΡΗΤΙΚΩΝ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΕΙΑΣ ΜΗΧΑΝΙΚΗΣ Εκείνο που κρίνεται ως πολύ σημαντικό στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική είναι ότι ο Νεύτων λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τα αποτελέσματα του Γαλιλαίου για τη σταθερή επιτάχυνση g = 9,81 m/s2 όλων των σωμάτων επάνω στην επιφάνεια της Γης ανακάλυψε ότι η μάζα m έχει τις δυο ιδιότητες της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας mα και της βαρυτικής μάζας mβ , όπου mα = mβ. Πραγματικά στην πτώση των σωμάτων στο κενό (χωρίς την αντίσταση της ατμόσφαιρας) επάνω στην επιφάνεια της Γης με μάζα Μ και με σταθερή ακτίνα R αν χρησιμοποιήσουμε το θεμελιώδη νόμο της Μηχανικής F = mα(dυ/dt) = mαg και το νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης F = mαg = GmβM/R2 τότε βλέπουμε ότι mα = mβ , επειδή η επιτάχυνση είναι η ίδια για όλα τα σώματα στο ίδιο γεωγραφικό πλάτος. Λόγου χάρη στη σελήνη όπου δεν υπάρχει ατμόσφαιρα όλα τα σώματα πέφτουν με την ίδια επιτάχυνση. Μια δεύτερη συνέπεια της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας mα είναι ότι με την εφαρμογή του θεμελιώδους νόμου της Μηχανικής και εφόσον οι τριβές είναι αμελητέες διαπιστώνεται με μαθηματικό τρόπο ότι η δυναμική ενέργεια ΔΕ είναι ισοδύναμη με την κινητική ενέργεια ΚΕ. Με άλλα λόγια η μηχανική ενέργεια κατά τη μεταβολή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή εξαιτίας της αμελητέας τριβής θεωρούμε ότι δεν παράγεται θερμική ενέργεια, τότε έχουμε και τη σταθερότητα στην αδρανειακή μάζα χωρίς τις μεταβολές στο χωροχρόνο. Κατά συνέπεια θα λέγαμε ότι στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική αποκαλύφθηκαν με μαθηματικό τρόπο οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Επίσης στην οριζόντια βολή όπου ο Γαλιλαίος απέδειξε ότι έχουμε μια σύνθετη κίνηση από μια κατακόρυφη που είναι η επιτάχυνση της ελεύθερης πτώσης και μια οριζόντια που είναι η ευθύγραμμη ομαλή κίνηση πρέπει να επισημάνουμε ότι η διατήρηση της μηχανικής ενέργειας είναι μια πολύ χρήσιμη πρόταση. Έτσι ο Νεύτων στα πλαίσια της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός και με τη χρήση αυτής της σύνθετης κίνησης προέβλεψε ότι το φως καμπυλώνει όταν διέρχεται δίπλα από τον ήλιο γεγονός που το επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. Για αυτό το φαινόμενο, όπου η μάζα του φωτονίου συμπεριφέρεται ως σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής, αξίζει να σημειώσουμε ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1915 στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας, επειδή πίστευε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα απέδωσε την καμπύλωση του φωτός όχι στη μάζα των φωτονίων αλλά στην περίεργη καμπύλωση του χώρου, την οποία όμως αργότερα (1938) δεν επανέλαβε, αφού πια πίστεψε ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα. Συγκεκριμένα στις σελίδες 224-225 του βιβλίου του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» διαβάζουμε: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” ΔΙΑΤΗΡΗΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΜΑΖΑΣ ΣΤΑ ΣΥΣΤΗΜΑΤΑ ΤΩΝ ΜΗ ΣΥΝΤΗΡΗΤΙΚΩΝ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ ΟΠΟΥ ΟΜΩΣ ΜΕΤΑΒΑΛΛΕΤΑΙ Ο ΧΩΡΟΧΡΟΝΟΣ Μετά από το θρίαμβο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής (Planck 1900) τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) και το φαινόμενο Compton (1923) έδειξαν ότι όταν το ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά πυρηνική ενέργεια ή φωτεινή ενέργεια ταυτόχρονα απορροφά και μάζα κάτω από τη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου με αποτέλεσμα στην Κβαντική Φυσική να έχουμε τους ίδιους νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που ισχύουν και στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική. Συγκεκριμένα όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά ακαριαία με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, τότε με τη χρήση των διανυσμάτων όχι του απατηλού ηλεκτρικού πεδίου του Maxwell αλλά της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Εy του διπολικού φωτονίου (intensity and false field) θα έχουμε Εy(-e)dy = dW Ωστόσο προς τη διεύθυνση της ταχύτητας c του διπολικού φωτονίου θα εμφανισθεί και μια μαγνητική δύναμη Fm η οποία με τη χρήση του διανύσματος της μαγνητικής έντασης Βz θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = Bz(-e)(dy/dt) Και καθώς προς τη διεύθυνση της σταθερής ταχύτητας c το διπολικό φωτόνιο δεν μπορεί να επιταχυνθεί θα έχουμε Fmdt = dp = dmc = Bz(-e)dy Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι dW/dmc = Ey/Bz Και επειδή από τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) ισχύει Ey/Bz = c τότε θα έχουμε dW/dm = c2 Αυτή λοιπόν η ποσότητα απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο το οποίο αυξάνει όχι μόνο την ενέργειά του ΔΕ αλλά και τη μάζα του ΔΜ. Πραγματικά όταν η ταχύτητα c του διπολικού φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη προς την βαρυτική δύναμη F τότε εφαρμόζεται όχι η σχέση F = m(dυ/dt) της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής αλλά η σχέση F = c(dm/dt), επειδή το φωτόνιο δεν μπορεί να επιταχυνθεί προς τη διεύθυνση της σταθερής ταχύτητας c. Ωστόσο στην αλληλεπίδραση με το ηλεκτρόνιο κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης της μάζας θα έπρεπε να καταργηθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, διότι καθυστερεί η μαγνητική δύναμη σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt. Όμως ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα παρότι θεωρήθηκε ότι καταργήθηκε από τα απατηλά πεδία του Faraday και Μαχwell, εντούτοις παραμένει αιώνιος ύστερα και από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, (quantum entanglement rejects Einstein), διότι εξαιτίας αυτού του νόμου και προκειμένου το διπολικό φωτόνιο να λειτουργεί με ταυτόχρονες ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις η ταχύτητα dy/dt θα τείνει πάντοτε προς το μηδέν με ταυτόχρονη συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. (Discovery of length contraction). Ας σημειωθεί ότι τα πεδία που ακολούθησε ο Αϊνστάιν αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής, αφού οδήγησαν σε απατηλές δυνάμεις της λεγόμενης ισχυρής και ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης,(invalid quantum chromodynamics), ενώ στην πραγματικότητα όλα τα φαινόμενα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής διέπονται από τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης του Coulomb και Ampere. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Λόγου χάρη στο δευτερόνιο η ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου μάζας m = hν/c2 = 2,2246 MeV/c2 με τα 9 φορτισμένα quarks του πρωτονίου και τα 12 φορτισμένα quarks του νετρονίου προκαλεί τη διάσπαση του δευτερονίου σε πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο με αυξημένη μάζα κατά ΔΜ = 2,2246 MeV/c2. Έτσι η νέα ερμηνεία των ατομικών και πυρηνικών φαινομένων όπου το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας αντιστοιχεί στην αύξηση της μάζας των σωματιδίων εκπομπής δικαίωσε τους αρχαίους φιλοσόφους και διέψευσε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Πραγματικά την πρώτη αρχή της διατήρησης της μάζας την όρισαν ουσιαστικά οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. Πρώτος ο Αναξίμανδρος (610-546 π.Χ.) θεώρησε ως αρχή του σύμπαντος την έννοια της αδιαμόρφωτης μάζας. Αυτή την έννοια την ονόμασε με τον όρο “Άπειρον” ως αθάνατη μάζα μεταβιβάζοντας αυτό το γνώρισμα από τα πρόσωπα των θεών της κοσμογονίας του Ησίοδου (cosmogony in Homer’s meter) στη δική του φιλοσοφία. Αργότερα με τη θεωρία της φωτιάς ο Ηράκλειτος (540-480 π.Χ.) δίδασκε ότι κάθε μεταστοιχείωση γίνεται “ εις τον αυτόν λόγον” πράγμα που σημαίνει ότι το σταθερό ποσό της μάζας και η αυτορυθμιζόμενη ισορροπία της φύσης βρίσκουν τη μαθηματική διατύπωσή τους. Τελικά ο Δημόκριτος (470-400 π.Χ.) με την ατομική φιλοσοφία δίδασκε ότι τα άτομα είναι αγέννητα και άφθαρτα και ότι από τον τρόπο της ένωσής τους ή αποσύνδεσης έχουμε τη γένεση και τη φθορά των σωμάτων μέσα στη φύση. Με αυτή τη θεωρία ο Δημόκριτος εισήγαγε και την έννοια της “αποίου ύλης” δηλαδή της διατήρησης της ύλης με τις ιδιότητες της μάζας χωρίς ποιότητες, όπου υπάγονται και τα σωματίδια του φωτός που προέβλεψε και ο Νεύτων και που επιβεβαίωσαν τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 μου προσφέρθηκε ως βραβείο ο παρακάτω δίσκος με τον φιλόσοφο Δημόκριτο επειδή τα διπολικά φωτόνια επαλήθευσαν τις φιλοσοφικές θέσεις του Δημόκριτου. Στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental Physics" που έλαβε χώρα στην Αρχαία Ολυμπία το 1993 παρουσίασα τα διπολικά φωτόνια που ακυρώνουν τα πεδία του Maxwel και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. Το μέγα λάθος του Maxwell ήταν ότι ακολούθησε όχι τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός με τις επιβεβαιωμένες βαρυτικές ιδιότητες αλλά τα απατηλά πεδία του Faraday τα οποία παραβιάζουν τους δυο νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίων αλληλεπιδράσεων που προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα.Category:Fundamental physics concepts